Relationship Status: I Don't Know
by Yuki Schiffer
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra have relationship problems again and so Orihime moves on. There is no point in trying to make it better but, will Ulquiorra also move on?
1. Coping With Heartbreak

**Relationship Status: "I Don't Know"**

**BY: YUKI SCHIFFER**

**~an Orihime & Ulquiorra fic~**

I sat silently and listened to the creaky floorboards of my small dead apartment along with my shallow breathing due to our second breakup. Instead of saying he wanted a "break" like the breakup before; he said he wasn't ready for a "real relationship". Whatever that means. Anyway, like a good girlfriend or friend I understood, or tried to understand, why he made the decision to leave me once again. I understand he doesn't know how to express his feelings very well and has a difficult time doing so but, why leave me again? If he loves me as much as he says he does, why does he leave? I cannot help but think: "I am the problem." I sit on my now dull messy bed with tears slowly streaming down my face; remembering him leaving the apartment with a look of sadness in his abysmal stare. The tears now flow freely and with much more intensity than before. I ask myself: "Why does love hurt?" "Why must you leave me again?" "Why do I love you?" "Is leaving going to make anything better?" Naïve and completely stupid questions; after all I am only fifteen. What kind of questions can you expect from a love struck teenager? I sit there on my bed, not expecting anything else to happen but more tears to fall. The sounds of the early morning begin to be heard by me. I begin to remember how cold and unfeeling I once was. I was so cold and heartless before I met Ulquiorra. Regardless of his "cool" and "indifferent" personality, I found him to be rather sweet and gentleman-like. His eyes also captivated me; the arousing color of green. Anyway, I used to be an unfeeling heartless girl. Nothing affected me emotionally; I thought it was strength and so I trained myself to never show the emotion: sadness. I clearly remember how we met. It is a laughable thing actually. We met on a social network and were just cyber buddies. We asked each other questions like: "What's your favorite color?" or "What's your favorite time of day?" Simple questions like that, not really personal or anything. Then came the day where he messaged me that he wanted to meet me. I didn't think it was a bad idea and so I agreed to meet him in person the next day since all I had to do was say I was staying for school related activities. When we did meet, it was awkward and short. We later said goodbye, shook hands, and went home. The next day he messaged me saying**: "Hey ummm do you want to meet up tomorrow I get out at 12:30 so you won't have to wait for me and yesterday didn't really count because we didn't talk much what do you say?"** I smiled as I read the message but unfortunately I had actual school activities the next day so I replied with: "Um I can't tomorrow and Thursday :'( unless u want to wait til 4:00-5:30" He shortly replied with**: "as long as I can see you tomorrow then yeah sure :)."** I smiled at his cute response and so we met up the next day and that is when everything began. The month we met in was October. I remember that perfectly because we got together on November 1, 2011, a month later. I fell in love with him and now he leaves, again.

How could I seriously have fallen-in-love with him? The answer to that question, I don't know myself. The truth is: "You can't pick who you fall-in-love with, you just do." Today, school wasn't so great it was boring actually. Dealing with this heartbreak and school the entire day wasn't exactly cool. This day was almost torture, especially when couples walk all over school like Rukia and Ichigo. It was practically my own personal hell. Somehow, my friends made me somewhat happy for a while though, we began talking about watching scary movies at our houses and just having fun. Later on in the day, one of my underclassmen friends hung out with me. It was a nice quiet moment in which we talked about hanging out more often and my upperclassmen friend invited me to the movies with him. Besides oppressing the heartache, today was an okay day. As I arrive at home, I change out of my uniform and jump into an old tee-shirt and gym shorts, tie my hair up in a ponytail, and begin to eat some leftovers from yesterday. I sit on my couch and begin to watch a sappy "chick flick". The ending credits flashed before me and that's when I realized that the movie was over. I hadn't even seen the movie at all so there were no tears to wipe away in the end. What caught my attention was the song…it made me sad and begin to tear up in the end.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then

And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin' on

With you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend im ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain

Of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin it

It's hard to force that smile when I

See our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Getting up, getting dressed

Livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words

That I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could've been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on

With you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could've been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most

Was bein so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could've been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do"

*song is "What Hurts the Most" by either Rascal Flats or Cascada*


	2. Reminiscing, It Hurts

**~Chapter 2~**

I remembered then how we used to be and I really don't regret it but I wish these memories could leave my mind and let me start over. I don't want to hurt anymore so I'm moving on. And as I slowly make sure that I no longer love him, he texts me. With a groan I look over at my phone to see his message. I don't want to talk to him and I've told him previously but he just doesn't understand that I don't want him in my life anymore or well, again. "Stupid-ass child. First he tells me to stop bothering him and now he begs for me to have a conversation with him? How pathetic!" I say as I receive yet another message from him. I think about telling him off but just decide on ignoring all his texts. This method works for about three days, I realized this because of the three day difference in the date I receive each of his messages. This is very stressful and becoming a nuisance very quickly. I don't think I can take more of his shit; I'm going to go insane if he keeps annoying me like this. "He totally needs to get over it like how I have." I walk over to my couch and with an annoyed sigh I take my remote and turn on the T.V. only to channel surf 'til 4:00AM. I stand up from the couch and (with the T.V. still on) walk over to the fridge to serve myself some ice-cream. "Hmm...I think I feel like some Butter Pecan." I say to myself with a smile plastered on my face as I take out the tub of ice-cream.

I continue to channel surf and just end up on this silent library thing. It was pretty funny but also very disturbing. "I wonder what my friends would do if they see me this bored. What day is it anyway?" I ask myself. I walk over to my calendar just to check what day it is because I haven't been keeping track of the days…it's felt like at least two days since I've gone to school. It's a Saturday. "So it's only been a day?" I go back to my seat on the couch and just sit there, mesmerized by the T.V. There is nothing to do, I've already cleaned the house, tidied my room, washed clothes and dirty dishes. "The only thing I haven't been able to do is get Ulquiorra out of my hair." I say with a groan. Just then, I receive a text, probably from HIM. I assume it's from him so I don't bother getting my phone anymore. After a couple of minutes I walk over to my phone, which is on my coffee table, and see that it's from Tatsuki. It reads: "Hey, Orihime! Are you doing anything today? (You know how it's morning already haha ^-^) I was hoping we could hang out and go out to eat. What do you say?" I was a bit embarrassed because I hadn't answered her immediately but replied as fast as I could. "I'm not doing anything today so I would love to go over, if it's no problem, of course." "Of course it's no problem Hime; come over whatever time is good for you." She replied. I smiled and set down my phone on the coffee table; excited about hanging out with my best friend.

It was about 6:00AM when I last checked the clock. I was getting a bit hungry so I got off the couch and went into the kitchen to make myself some rice and curry. It was such a bland and unexciting breakfast but it'll do for the moment. I stopped in my tracks when I was about to make this dish…"This was the dish he always made for me in the morning when I couldn't think of anything 'normal' to eat." I could feel myself getting emotional. "It was the only dish he knew how to make deliciously." I felt a tear escape my eye. "I remember when we would wake up together and he would play with my hair; how he would tease me about how ticklish I am. I remember how full of love his eyes were…when he'd tell me…that…he loved me…" Another tear escaped and I just stood there, in the middle of the small kitchen we shared. I blink and slowly go back to my little couch and begin to reminisce. "If only things could be like they were before…" I want him here with me right now, so that he can see just how much I love him. I want everything to be like it was before. I want him to wake up next to me and kiss my tears; I want him to comfort me and to tell me he loves me too." I look over to Sora's photograph. "Why can't he come back so we can be happy again? Why can't we turn back time to make everything normal, onisan?" I ask his photo while a few more tears escape.

****I don't know when I fell asleep or how I woke up in my bed with my blanket over me, all I know is that today I am going over to Tatsuki's house in a little while. It's 8:00AM so I decide to sleep for a longer amount of time. ****

**~A Few Hours Later ~**

I wake up and slowly get out of bed. My hair is a mess and I realize I have to get ready to go to Tatsuki's house for a girl's night so; I go into the shower and begin to think, about HIM. I ask myself: "Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm not like all his other ex-girlfriends who will stay beside him all the time like some faithful lap-dog." As I finish my shower, I towel-dry my long orange hair, comb it out and, dress myself. When my mind wants to wander off again, I remind myself that I no longer want HIM to haunt my thoughts. I walk out of my small apartment and lock my sad grey door and begin to walk toward Tatsuki's house. Before I completely descend the stone stairs I remember I was going to take some food over to Tatsuki's place. I can hear her practically complain and suggest different "more edible food"; I can also imagine her face when she sees that I'm bringing peanut butter on rice with some curry and wasabi on the side. I get to her house and she happily greets me, we haven't had an awesome girl's night like this since…..anyway, I said I was going to forget that…person and that's what I'm doing. I get to her house and we immediately begin to gossip and talk smack about what's-his-face. We go out to play games and shop, eat, and just walk around the little shopping center. When we go back to her house, I force Tatsuki to eat my "monstrosity. I know she only eats my food to make me happy, but I just love to torture her a bit because she always teases me about how boys "check me out" when we go out together. After a long and fun day at Tatsuki's house, I had to go back to that sad pale home, my tiny apartment, at 8:00PM as to not worry Tatsuki later on in the night. When I get home I walk up the stairs and begin to unlock my door; I hear a familiar voice, a voice which can only belong to HIM. I freeze and do not dare to look his way. "He is more pathetic than I thought, coming to look for a girl he basically dumped, and at this hour, too." I whispered bitterly under my breath. I close my eyes and gulp loudly as I open my door. When I am turn to close the door I glance his way and our eyes meet. ~AWKWARD~ I swear HE is about to walk up the stairs to talk to me but I quickly close the door, lock it, and run over to my room in panic. I don't want to talk to HIM, at all!

~Yes, I do realize that this chapter is short and it could've been better and/or longer so, for that I am sorry.

-Yuki Schiffer :3


End file.
